The invention relates to a camshaft operating unit including a friction torque simulation arrangement for simulating a friction torque variation of a camshaft.
DE 100 38 354 A1 discloses a camshaft device having a camshaft and a camshaft adjusting unit. The camshaft adjusting unit has an epicyclic summing gearing and an electric adjusting motor. A first input of the epicyclic summing gearing is connected to a crankshaft of an internal combustion engine, and a second input of the epicyclic summing gearing is connected to the adjusting motor, while the camshaft is connected to an output of the epicyclic summing gearing. A phase position of the camshaft with respect to the crankshaft can be adjusted by means of an actuation of the adjusting motor.
It is the main object of the invention to provide a camshaft operating unit with reduced manufacturing cost and construction expenditures.